Flipped!
by aouride
Summary: A quick piece in the life of Seika High student council president, Takumi Usui, with his perverted alien of a girlfriend, Misaki Ayuzawa. For the Maid Sama! FanFiction "Reversed Roles" Challenge.


**Author's Note: Hello there! It's **_**Keitoro-chan**_** here making her Kaichou wa Maid-sama! debut!**

**This FanFic is for Marisol Gaddi's "Reversed Roles" FanFiction Challange!**

**Yeah, I had this ready sooner, but my laptop decided to break just as I was about to post it. Lovely. Since I only saved it on my laptop, not on a chip or whatever they're freaking called, I had to retype the whole thing by memory on my other computer so I could post it. It took a lot to get my brain really thinking…**

**Anyways, on a somewhat lighter note, please enjoy this little oneshot! Even though it kinda sucks... Y'know, since it's my first KWMS FanFic and "Reversed Roles" nonetheless.**

**Warning: Slight perverseness (duh!), AU, and OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! If I did... Well, there probably wouldn't even be a KWMS in the first place...**

_~Misaki Ayuzawa's Apartment~_

Tapping my fingers in annoyance, I tried my hardest to not put my attention to the person in front of me. I had work to do, and she could not distract me.

"Honey…" she whined. "Come on and stop what you're doing. Ayuzawa's lonely. If you stop now, we can do 'this and that'." Trying to gain my attention, she slowly ran her hand up my thigh.

My eyebrow twitched. I roughly pushed her hand away. "Stop it, you pervert!"

Pouting, she said, "Why not? We're alone."

"I came here to study and work, and that's what I'll do! Arg, I _knew_ you had something perverted planned."

"And yet, you still came. My, my, it seems as if really enjoys my company, after all." She scooted closer to me, close enough for me to feel her breath on my neck.

"I-I've never said that I didn't." I stuttered, my face heating up.

"Oh, really? How about yesterday?"

"Oh. Well… You were acting like a pervert!" I remember, yesterday she had offered me to… My cheeks turned even redder. I quickly turned around to avoid her teasing.

"Thinking about yesterday, I see?"

"N-No! Y-Yes. Maybe. It's your fault!"

"Takumi-kun looks so cute when he's red!" she said in a playful voice. Smiling, she came even closer.

This was too much. "I have to go home!" I quickly exclaimed, gathering all of my things and hurrying to the door. I should've known that the perverted alien was going to try to stop me.

"And where do you think you're going?" replied Ayuzawa, preventing me from going any further.

"Home," I said.

"Not yet," Ayuzawa said. "If you're going to leave, you have to give me a kiss."

"N-No! Not here!"

"Then I guess you don't have to go home, then." Smirking, she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards that couch.

"I have to go home! I promised my dad that I would help him with dinner!"

Amused, she chuckled. "You? Help with something involved with food? What are you planning, a funeral?"

"Don't laugh at me! Hina-chan is going to eat dinner with us, so I decided to help."

A frown appeared, and she suddenly let go. "Why is she going?"

"I don't know, my dad asked her the other day and she said yes." I looked at the clock on her wall and saw that I was supposed to be home soon. Knowing that, I said, "I have to go now."

"Wait," she called. I turned around, and saw her smiling nicely at me. "Let me walk you home," she demanded.

"Sure…" I replied, knowing I had no choice. The stalker would do it anyways.

The walk to my house was silent. Every time I looked at Ayuzawa, she appeared to be in deep thought and a bit glum, or something along those lines. However, whenever I asked about it, she would just brush me off.

When we arrived at my house, I thought she was going to stay silent. However, when I was about to tell her good-bye, she kissed me.

At first, it was something innocent. But, soon it got rougher. Her tongue was poking my lips, asking for entrance. I gave it to her, wanting more as well. She moved her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair just as I put my arms around her tiny waist. We stayed there, tangled together, for what seemed an eternity, until we ran out of breath and pulled apart.

Still in my arms, she whispered, "_I'm_ your girlfriend, don't forget that."

Putting my forehead on hers, I blushed and said, "How can I forget, Ayuzawa, when you give me reminders like that?"

"Misaki," she said.

"What?" I replied, confused.

"Call me by my first name, Misaki." She looked into my eyes. "It's only fair. I mean, I call you Takumi, after all."

"Oh, um… Okay… Misaki it is, then!" I smiled, letting her know I was happy. The only reason I never called her by her first name before was because, despite being a perverted alien, she was still a girl, and I didn't know if she wanted me to call her first name or not.

I saw a hint of a blush on her cheeks as she smiled that beautiful real smile and said, "Yeah!"

Blushing about a thousand shades of red deeper, I said without thinking, "I love you."

Her eyes widening a bit, she said, "Really?"

Although what I had said came out of nowhere, I really meant. Realizing that, I replied with a happy, "Yes! I do!"

Smiling again, she said, "I love you too, Takumi."

I pulled her into a kiss. I was in charge this time, and I decided to put all of the love I felt for this girl, my Misaki, in it.

Pulling away, Misaki happily said, "You know, that was the first time you said you loved me. It makes me glad!"

"Ah…"

"What?' Misaki said, slightly cocking her head adorably.

"You're really cute when you smile like that. You're really cute when you cock your head like that, too." I leaned in to give her another kiss, until I heard a loud gasp.

I turned around and saw Hina-chan, mouth and eyes wide open. She was shaking slightly.

"You!" She pointed her finger to Misaki and said, "How dare you! Takumi-kun is mine! I wi–"

"Shut up, baka," said Misaki coldly. She looked at me, smiled, gave me a quick, but satisfying kiss and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Takumi." She walked away and gave Hina-chan a cold glare.

Meanwhile, I had yet to understand what had just happened.

I faintly heard Hina-chan screaming at me, saying that weren't very important. Well, I wasn't paying attention to her, so I didn't really know. All I did know was that I, Takumi Usui, was utterly in love with the stupid, perverted, stalker of an alien, Misaki Ayuzawa. My girlfriend, Misaki Ayuzawa. My lovely Misa-chan.

**Extra**

_~The Next Day, Seika High~_

"Takumi…" whined Misaki. "I'm lonely."

I tried my best to ignore her. Thanks to her, I never got to finish the work I had planned to finish yesterday.

"Takumi…"

My eyebrow twitched.

"Takumi…"

"Shut up! It's your fault I never got to finish this!" I yelled at her, pissed.

She looked at me and blinked, clearly unfazed. "But I'm lonely. You should pay more attention to your girlfriend than some stupid papers."

"Stupid papers?"

"Yes, stupid. They're making you not pay attention to me."

"These 'stupid papers' are going to help the students of Seika High School!"

"I'm a student of Seika, instead of those stupid papers, how about _you_ help me instead?"

"Help you? How am I gonna do that?"

"Or better yet," she continued, ignoring me. "I could help you!"

"Help me? Why?"

"Well, I can tell that you're stressed."

"That, is your fault," I bitterly said. I sighed. "How are you gonna help me?"

She smiled, came close to me and said, "Well, first you'd have to stand up, and then I'd get on my knees in front of you, and I'd slowly pull down your pa–"

I quickly, but gently, slammed my hand over her mouth. "Be quiet, you perverted outer space alien!" I shouted.

She licked my palm, which made me let go. She gave me a quick peck on my lips and said, "I love you too."

Looking at her face and blushing, I replied, "Y-Yeah… I love you."

Smiling at each other, we both stood there, looking into each other's eyes.

Until I remembered I still had work to do.

_**FIN**_

**Author's Note: There ya go! That's it! Kinda sucky, huh? Only to be expected. Oh yeah, for any of you people who may be confused:**

**-Usui and Misaki are already dating here.**

**-Hina-chan is my female version of Hinata/Shinani/whatever you want to call him. That's right, I made him a girl. Who loves Usui. 'Cause he's (or rather, she's) Usui's "childhood friend" here. Not Misaki's. Y'know, since I switched Misaki and Usui's roles I decided to switch everything else a bit. Um... Yeah.**

**I'll shut up now.**

**Oh!**

**How did I do, Mari? How do you guys (the reviewers) think I did? Review please! No flames, please! Although, I'd love to (nicely) hear how you guys think I could've done better and whatnot. Feel free to point out any mistakes! Oh yeah! If any of you have any questions, feel free to ask me!**

**~Keitoro-chan~**

_Posted June 4th, 2011, 9:19 PM._


End file.
